DAILY
by Ovieee
Summary: Keseharian keluarga Park yang saling menyayangi dan melindungi.[Short Fic CHANKAI MPREG]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Daily**

 **Author: Ovieee**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Genre: Romance; Family**

 **Summary: Keseharian keluarga Park yang saling menyayangi dan melindungi.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

"Park Chaejin jangan main air!"

"Ahahaha!"

"Chaejin dengarkan mama sayang! Nanti masuk angin!"

"Anii! Ma ini celuu!" Sang mama hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya menanam bibit bunga mawar merah dan putih yang baru dibelinya pagi tadi di tempat bibi Jang, florist yang dekat rumahnya.

Kita perkenalkan, seorang lelaki yang menyebut dirinya mama itu adalah Kim Jongin yang sudah berganti marga Park—marga suaminya- sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Jongin menikahi seorang pria bertubuh semampai yang memiliki senyuman sehangat mentari, itu salah satu yang dicintai oleh Jongin. Saat ia menikah, umurnya baru menginjak dua puluh tiga dan suaminya dua puluh enam, masih dalam jarak yang wajar. Dan tiga tahun yang lalu Jongin melahirkan Park Chaejin, seorang anak berkelamin perempuan yang sangat mirip dengannya, hanya kulit dan hidungnya saja mengikuti suaminya, seluruhnya menuruni Jongin. Mereka sempat menahan kehamilan Jongin karena suaminya mengatakan kalau Jongin masih terlalu muda untuk mengandung, padahal usia dua puluh tiga cukup subur untuk membuahi sperma milik suaminya didalam tubuhnya yang spesial ini. Memiliki rahim untuk seorang pria, menurut Jongin itu tak masalah baginya, karena ia menganggap itu anugerah dari Tuhan yang mempercayainya untuk mengandung. Jongin tersenyum dalam aktivitasnya mengingat suaminya yang sangat tampan itu.

 _ **Brrmm.. Brrmm..**_

Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke belakang, disana, suaminya dengan motor besarnya sedang melepas helm lalu tersenyum kearahnya membuat Jongin berdiri, belum sempat Jongin melangkah, suara nyaring Chaejin menginterupsinya.

"PAPAAAA!" Pekiknya nyaring, mau tak mau Jongin terkekeh melihat anaknya yang berlari kearah suaminya.

Adalah Park Chanyeol, suami yang sangat dicintainya melebihi dirinya sendiri. Yang sudah memberikannya pelengkap hidup yaitu Chaejin. Lelaki berumur kepala tiga itu tengah merentangkan tangannya pada Chaejin yang berlari kearahnya. Dan— hup! Ia menggendong anaknya lalu memutar-mutar tubuhnya, tak peduli rok yang dipakai Chaejin tengah basah akibat bermain air, membuat anak tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak akan ulah ayahnya. Jongin ketawa kecil lantas menghampiri keduanya yang tertawa setelah ia mencuci tangannya yang bekas tanah.

"Hey, bajumu basah sayang. Sini sama mama" Jongin mengambil alih Chaejin yang direspon manyunan bibir gadis kecil tersebut. "Jangan manyun atau tak boleh bermain air lagi"

"Mama~" rengeknya lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Jongin membuat suaminya terkekeh dan mengacak surai ikal Chaejin.

"Sudah hampir petang, ayo mandi sama papa" Mendengar suara ayahnya, Chaejin menegakkan tubuhnya seketika, menatap ayahnya dengan berbinar lalu merentangkan tangannya minta digendong.

"Tidak, Chaejin mandi sama aku saja" Bibir yang menuruni Jongin itu mengerucut imut.

"Mama~" rengeknya lagi. "Chae mau mandi cama papa ma"

"Tidak"

"Mamaaaa~"

"Mama bilang tidak ya tidak. Nanti kalau mandi sama papa Chae bukannya mandi malah main air"

"Chae janji tidak main ail ma" Jongin menatap anaknya yang berpose peace, meyakinkan Jongin kalau dirinya benar-benar tidak main air. "Chae janji! Ya ya ma. Chae mandi cama papa" Chaejin mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya—yang Jongin yakini pasti dari sepupu cabenya- dan memeluk leher Jongin dengan manja. Jongin menghembuskan nafas panjang, Chaejin tak mungkin menyerah jika Jongin belum menuruti kemauannya.

"Baiklah mandi sama papa. Tapi ingat, mandi, bukan main air" Chaejin tersenyum sumringah.

"Yaayy!" Kedua tangan mungilnya terkepal keatas, senang karena mamanya membiarkannya mandi dengan papanya. "Gomawo mama" Dan Chaejin memberikan Jongin kecupan dibibirnya. "Papa! Ayo mandi!" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat anaknya yang begitu senang. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil alih Chaejin, menggendong putri kecilnya disebelah tangan, lalu tangan yang satunya meraih pinggang Jongin dan mereka masuk kedalam flat sederhana mereka.

Tangan Chanyeol yang berada dipinggang Jongin mengelus perut bagian sampingnya dengan lembut. "Bagaimana hari ini?" Tanyanya pelan, Jongin menoleh lantas tersenyum lalu mengusap perut buncitnya pelan.

"Tak ada yang baru, nafsu makanku tetap tak terkendali" Chanyeol terkekeh, mengecup pucuk kepalanya sayang lalu menoleh pada Caejin yang bersenandung di bahunya entah lagu apa.

"Besok hari minggu, kita _check up_ untuk bulan ini" Chanyeol mendengar Jongin yang mendengung. Dan sebelum ia menyahut kalimat suaminya, suara nyaring Chaejin kembali terdengar.

"Papaa! Ayo mandiii!"

"Baik princess ayo kita mandi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menatap datar pada Chaejin yang berlari menghampirinya di sofa ruang keluarga, sudah lengkap dengan baju tidurnya. Tersenyum lebar pada mamanya lalu memeluk dengan erat.

"Chae udah mandi ma" lapornya pada sang ibu yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Mandi apa main air hm"

"Hehee.. Main ail juga" Jongin membuang nafasnya kasar. Sudah pasti Chaejin tak bisa jauh-jauh dari air.

"Lain kali jangan main air selama itu sayang. Mama tidak mau kau masuk angin" Jongin mengangkat anaknya untuk didudukkannya dipangkuannya, Chaejin langsung menyender pada dada ibunya lalu mengangguk disana. Jongin tersenyum, mengelus surai ikal sebahu anaknya yang sudah disisir Chanyeol.

"Chae lapar?" Tanyanya, masih mengelus rambutnya. Dan Jongin merasakan anggukan pada dadanya. "Mama masak bulgogi sama kimbbab, mau makan sekarang apa nunggu papa?"

"Nunggu papa aja" Jongin hanya mangut-mangut dan menepuk-nepuk bokong Chaejin pelan, anak itu menyender pada ibunya dan matanya asik pada layar datar didepannya yang menampilkan kartun burung merah dengan alis tebal. Sesekali terdengar cekikikan Chaejin yang membuat Jongin tersenyum.

"Haahhh.." Jongin menoleh dan mendapati suaminya yang hanya memakai training tanpa atasan. Membuat pipi Jongin merona sekilas.

"Tidak pake baju?" Chanyeol menatap istrinya lalu tersenyum menggoda. Menaruh dagunya pada baju Jongin,

"Kenapa memangnya?" Bukannya menjawab suaminya itu malah bertanya balik. Jongin mati kutu, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Aku seksi ya?"

 _ **BLUSH**_

"Omoo lucunya istriku" Sial wajahnya memerah, Jongin merutuki reaksinya yang berlebihan jika Chanyeol menggodanya. Walaupun umur pernikahan mereka sudah cukup lama, itu tak merubah keharmonisan yang terjadi dirumah tangganya.

"Ingat umur hyung" balasnya, Chanyeol hanya cengar cengir lalu mengecup sudut bibir Jongin dengan lembut.

"Pa, ma ayo makan" Jongin menepuk jidatnya pelan, lupa kalau mereka berencana makan.

"Yasudah ayo"

"Pa, gendoong~" Belum sempat Jongin bangkit menggendong Chaejin, anak itu sudah bermanja pada ayahnya. Dan kepala keluarga tersebut terkekeh lantas menggendong anaknya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan yang sudah tersaji menu makan malam mereka hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chae tidak tidur?" Chanyeol mendapat gelengan dari anaknya yang sedang memeluknya dengan erat. Saat ini mereka sudah berada dikamar, kamar Chanyeol dan Jongin tepatnya, dan Chaejin berada ditengah-tengah mereka sedang memeluk Chanyeol dan Jongin yang dibelakangnya menepuk-nepuk bokong Chaejin. "Kenapa?" Chaejin mendongak menatap ayahnya.

"Chae mau tidul cama papa mama" Kemudian bayi tersebut memutar badannya menghadap ibunya lalu memeluknya erat, Jongin tentu saja balas memeluk anaknya.

"Hey Park Chaejin"

"Ngg" gemas, Chanyeol mengacak surai anaknya lalu menghirup kepala yang beraroma shampoo bayi tersebut.

"Chae suka tidak kalau punya adik?" Chaejin memutar lagi badannya menghadap ayahnya.

"Adik?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah anaknya. "Adik bayi?" dan lelaki tersebut kembali mengangguk.

"Suka?" Chaejin tak menjawab, wajahnya menunjukkan raut bingung. Otak kecilnya menyuruhnya entah berpikir apa, yang pasti ekspresinya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh sedangkan Jongin hanya menatap keduanya, menyimak bagaimana reaksi anaknya yang akan menjadi seorang kakak.

"Apa adik bayi lucu?"

"Tentu saja sayang" Dan membayangkan wajah seorang bayi yang lucu membuat Chaejin menatap ayahnya dengan semangat.

"Jadi dimana adik bayinya?" Mendengar nada antusias dari gadis kecil tersebut membuat Chanyeol maupun Jongin tersenyum senang. Respon positif Chaejin membuat mereka menghembuskan nafas lega.

Chanyeol memutar badan Chaejin untuk menghadap Jongin, dan bocah itu hanya menatap wajah ibunya dengan bingung, lalu menatap ayahnya dan kembali lagi menatap ibunya.

"Mana adik bayi?" Jongin terkekeh diikuti Chanyeol yang mengecup pipi gembil gadis kecil tersebut. Kemudian tangan besar Chanyeol menuntun tangan mungil anaknya menuju perut Jongin yang membuncit dibalik bajunya yang besar. Dan mengajak tangan anaknya untuk mengelus perut tersebut dengan lembut.

"Didalam sana, ada adik bayi yang lucu dan Chae jadi kakak nanti"

"Kenapa adik bayi didalam pelut mama?" Jongin tersenyum lembut sbari mengelus pipi anaknya.

"Adik bayi masih perlu lindungan dari mama sayang. Adik bayi juga masih sangat kecil didalam sini" Jongin mengelus perutnya namun matanya tak beralih dari mata Chaejin yang menatapnya polos. Anak tersebut mangut-mangut seakan dia mengerti semua yang diucapkan mamanya.

"Nanti adik bayi kelual?" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Tentu saja sayang" Sahut sang kepala keluarga. "Keluar seperti Chaejin dulu, jadi nanti Chae bisa main bersama adik bayi"

"Chae dulu didalam pelut mama juga?"

"Iya sayang" Mendengar sahutan dari kedua orang tuanya si gadis kecil hanya membulatkan mulutnya.

Chaejin melepaskan pelukan ayahnya lalu duduk menghadap ibunya yang berbaring menatap dirinya. Tangan kecilnya menyentuh perut sang ibu lalu mengelusnya, kemudian wajahnya ia dekatkan pada perut ibunya.

"Annyeong adik Chae. Cehat-cehat ya didalam pelut mama, kamu jangan nakal" Dan diakhiri Chaejin dengan mengecup perut ibunya. Hati Jongin menghangat melihat perlakuan anaknya yang entah dari mana. Sepasang suamu istri itu sempat ragu memberitahu Chaejin perihal kehamilan Jongin, mereka hanya takut anak itu tak mau memiliki adik. Tapi sepertinya respon Chaejin sungguh di luar ekspektasi keduanya, anak mereka nampak menerima dengan baik akan calon keluarga baru mereka yang akan lahir empat bulan lagi itu. Bahkan Chaejin sudah menyalurkan rasa sayangnya terhadap sang adik dengan mengecup perut ibunya.

Jongin membawa Chaejin untuk dipeluknya setelah anak itu berbaring. Mengecupi wajah sang anak sampai terkikik geli adalah hal yang sering Jongin lakukan ketika dirinya merasa gemas pada anaknya ini. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memeluk keduanya hingga Chaejin tenggelam di antara tubuh ayah dan ibunya.

"Sudah waktunya Chae tidur, besok kita kerumah sakit untuk mengetahui adik bayi laki-laki atau perempuan" Chaejin mengangguk semangat dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Pelukan kedua orang tuanya membuat tubuhnya terasa hangat walaupun pendingin di kamar orang tuanya ini menyala.

"Jalja pa, ma" Jongin mengecup pucuk hidungnya dan Chanyeol mengecup kepala belakang Chaejin lalu keluarga kecil yang penuh keharmonisan itu terlelap bersama dengan senyum tersungging di bibir masing-masing.

 **.**

 **END/TBC/DELETE?**

 **.**

 **Hai.. balik lagi sama Ovie ya, ini lagi suka sama ChanKai entah kenapa, part ini Ovie ketik dah lama.. Dan baru hari ini bisa buka laptop. Buat Is it Wrong or True pending sebentar karena masih dalam masa pengetikan. Doain bisa nemukan titik terang buat kalian kenapa Jongin berpisah dan kakaknya benci sama Chanyeol. Hahaha..**

 **Oke, untuk ff yang super abal dan pendek ini.. review juseyo? Tanggapan kalian dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan ff ini bagaimana nantinya. Thankseu.**

 **EXO-L Jjang!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Daily**

 **Author: Ovieee**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Genre: Romance; Family**

 **Summary: Keseharian keluarga Park yang saling menyayangi dan melindungi.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

"Papa. Adik Chae pelempuan apa laki-laki?"

"Perempuan"

"Whoa jinjjayo?" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Chaejin dengan gemas. Anaknya ini, tidak berhentinya sedari tadi menanyakan perihal adiknya semenjak mereka memasuki rumah sakit.

Yap, hari ini keluarga Park melakukan check up pada Jongin untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin anak mereka yang kedua dan ternyata anak mereka berhenis kelamin yang sama dengan Chaejin.

"Belalti papa cama mama haluch beli boneka yang banyak lagi buat Chae cama adik bayi"

"Boneka dirumah saja masih banyak"

"Mama~"

"Iya nanti papa belikan buat adik bayi"

"Hyung..

"Tak apa sayang"

"Aciikk calanghae papa~" Lalu bocah tersebut memeluk leher ayahnya dengan erat dengan ciuman dipipi diberikannya.

"Mama tidak?"

"Cama mama juga kok! Tapi Chae tidak bica meluk mama, Chae kan digendong papa" Ucapnya polos membuat kedua orang tuanya tertawa lalu memeluk tubuh gadis mungil tersebut dengan erat membuatnya mengerang. "Papa mama Chae cecak!" Dan keduanya kembali tertawa lalu Chanyeol mencium pipi sisi kirinya dan Jongin di sisi kanan. Tak ada kebahagiaan lain selain kasih sayang orang tua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chaejin meringkuk dipelukan neneknya. Rasa kantuk masih menyerang bocah manis tersebut sedangkan disudut lain ada ayahnya yang mondar mandir didepan pintu dengan lampu berwarna merah. Pertanda sedang terjadi sesuatu didalam sana.

"Tenanglah nak. Jongin tidak apa-apa didalam sana" Chanyeol tak menjawab kalimat ibunya yang sedang memeluk Chaejin dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Lagipula ini putri keduamu Chanyeol" Chanyeol berhenti lalu menatap ayahnya yang juga menatapnya dengan bibir tersenyum menenangkan. Ia hembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar lalu duduk disebelah ayahnya.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku mengkhawatirkannya ayah. Ini pukul dua dini hari. Tidak seperti Chaejin yang lahir saat sore" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya saat mengingat wajah Jongin yang penuh keringat memegang lengannya kuat.

 _"C-Chanyeol..." Chanyeol terbangun merasakan lengannya dicengkram kuat. Setelah membuka manik bulatnya, ia menemukan Jongin yang memejamkan matanya erat dengan bulir keringat menghiasi paras manisnya dan tangan bebasnya mencengkram perutnya yang sudah besar._

 _"Chan— Putri kita— hhh— sepertinya mau keluar" Dan setelah mendengar kalimat Jongin yang sangat susah diucapkannya itu, Chanyeol segera menggendong Jongin ke mobil dan setelah setengah perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, ia ingat bahwa tak ada putri sulungnya disana. Setelah mengumpati kebodohannya, Chanyeol segera menghubungi ayah dan ibunya untuk menjemput Chaejin yang sedang terlelap dirumah menggunakan telepon rumah sakit karena iapun melupakan smartphone-nya di nakas._

Chanyeol menatap putrinya yang terlelap seakan tak terganggu dengan posisinya yang memeluk neneknya. Ia berdiri lalu mengambil alih Chaejin menjadi di gendongannya. Menepuk punggungnya agar terlelap dengan nyenyak lalu mengecup pipinya dengan lembut. Tertawa malu pada dirinya sendiri yang sampai hati melupakan putri sulungnya dirumah. "Maafkan papa sayang" Ayah dan ibunya tersenyum disana.

Kemudian terdengar pintu terbuka yamg ternyata lampunya sudah berwarna hijau. Samar-samar ketiga orang dewasa disana mendengat jerit tangis bayi lelaki. _**Lelaki?**_

"Prediksi dokter tak selalu benar" Dokter tersebut tersenyum membuat semuanya kebingungan. "Selamat Tuan Park. Bayi anda laki-laki" Chanyeol terkejut, maniknya yang bulat melebar mendengar penuturan sang Dokter yang menangani istrinya didalam sana. Bukan, bukannya ia tak bersyukur dan merasa kecewa karena ternyata bayinya bukan perempuan. Hanya saja, ia tak percaya, entahlah ia merasa dadanya membuncah saat mendengar suara tangis bayi yang semakin nyaring ditelinganya. Kemudian seorang perawat keluar dengan seorang bayi digendongannya telah dibersihkan dan dibalut dengan selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya. Chanyeol menitikkan air matanya kala anak keduanya berada dalam rengkuhannya—Chaejin sudah dipindahkan kedalam gendongan neneknya.

"H-Halo jagoan papa" Semua yang berada disitu tersenyum haru mendengar betapa sapaan Chanyeol kepada anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang seorang ayah. "Welcome to the world, Park Taeoh"

 **.**

 **.**

"C-Chanyeol.." Chanyeol dengan gaya _grasak grusuk_ nya menghampiri istrinya yang kelihatannya sedang kesusahan membuka mata.

"Jangan bergerak! Kau tahu itu sayang" Jongin menghentikan pergerakannya yang hendak duduk, matanya masih terasa berat—mungkin efek obat bius masih menguasainya. Merasa Jongin hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun tak ada satu suarapun yang keluar, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambilkan air putih yang berada di nakas dan membantu Jongin untukmeminumnya. Sekarang istri cantiknya sudah bisa membuka mata, menatapnya dengan senyuman manis terpasang dibibir penuhnya.

"Apa putri kita cantik Chan?" Chanyeol mengelus pipi Jongin dengan lembut.

"Tuhan memberi kita suatu anugerah sayang," Jongin memandang Chanyeol dengan bingung. "Bayi kita ternyata laki-laki" Jongin membulatkan maniknya lantas menitikkan air matanya. Chanyeol dengan segera merengkuhnya dan memberinya ciuman bertubi-tubi pada wajah dan bibirnya.

"Keinginanmu terkabul Chan," Jongin berucap disela-sela isakan bahagianya.

"Apapun yang diberikan Tuhan aku mensyukurinya sayang," Kemudian keduanya larut pada suasana hangat yang terjadi. "Aku memberi nama Taeoh padanya, kau keberatan?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah pelukan mereka terlepas dan jemarinya yang panjang mengusap wajah penuh air mata Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng dan liquid bening tersebut kembali berjatuhan dipelupuknya. "Nama yang bagus, aku suka"

"Yah, tentu saja kita harus mengganti Caerin menjadi Taeoh. Chaerin kan buat perempuan" Yang diakhiri keduanya dengan tawa bahagia. "Lagi-lagi wajahnya mirip denganmu sayang" Jongin terkikik mendengarnya.

"Mungkin anak-anak kita ditakdirkan untuk memiliki wajah yang sama dengan ibunya"

"Yah, kalau begitu apa boleh buat. Kita harus bikin satu lagi yang wajahnya mirip dengan ayahnya yang super tampan ini" Lalu terdengar lengkingan gamang dari Jongin, tidak terima dengan perkataan suami narsisnya yang mesum.

"Kau pikir membuat bayi semudah membuat kue huh?"

"Mungkin seperti itu" Jawabnya acuh lalu mendapat cubitan pada perutnya. "Kau tahu? Saat membawamu aku lupa membawa Chaejin bersama kita—"

"Kau apa?!"

"Sssttt aku belum selesai sayang." Jongin menatap suaminya sangsi. "Aku langsung menghubungi ibu dan menyuruh mereka untuk menjemputnya dan taraaa.. dia sudah berada bersama kita sekarang"

"Dimana?"

"Bersama ibu dan ayah, dia terbangun dan sangat berisik mengetahui adiknya sudah lahir. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk mengajak Chae ke kantin dibawah" Jongin hanya mencibir pada suaminya yang sangat ceroboh menurutnya itu dan yang ditertawakan hanya terkekeh tak jelas. "kau boleh pulang setelah jahitanmu kering" Tak mendapat jawaban, karena Jongin tentu sudah tahu akan hal itu.

.

.

.

"MAMAA!"

"Sssttt! Jangan berisik, ada adik bayi disini" Chaejin langsung menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya yang mungil. Lalu berjalan mengendap-endap kearah papa-nya yang membelakanginya, tadi Chanyeol yang berbicara ngomong-ngomong. Chaejin meneruskan langkahnya dan—

"DAARR!"

"GYAA!"

"Kesini kau anak papa yang cantik!" Chanyeol setelah berbalik mengejutkan anaknya yang langsung diberi respon teriakan melengking—Jongin hanya merotasikan bola matanya kala itu- lalu menggendong Chaejin, mendudukkannya dipangkuannya dan menggelitiki perutnya yang kecil.

"AHAHAHA PAPA! BELHENTII!"

"Kau! Anak papa kenapa cantik sekali heum?"

"PAPAAA AHAHAHA!"

"Chanyeol, jangan digelitiki seperti itu, nanti Chaejin muntah dia habis makan" Itu neneknya, pahlawannya dari monster finger yang menggelitiki perutnya.

"Iya! Nanti papa Chae muntahin nih! Huwelkk! Huwelk!" Chanyeol terbahak melihatnya. Anaknya ini bisa saja.

 **CKLEK**

Semua orang, tak terkecuali menoleh bersamaan kearah pintu, dan masuklah seorang perawat dengan sebuah boks bayi didorongnya menuju kamar Jongin.

"Itu adik bayi" Chanyeol berbisik pada Chaejin yang bola matanya langsung melebar, manik bulatnya terus menatap boks yang semakin mendekat padanya. Chanyeol lantas berdiri dan menjauhkan kursi yang tadi ia duduki disebelah brankas Jongindan membuarkan perawat tersebut meletakkan boks nya disamping brankas.

"Park Taeoh, Bayi dari Tuan Park Chanyeol dan Nyonya Park Jongin"

"Terimakasih suster" Perawat tersenyum kearah Jongin dan membungkuk.

"Sama-sama Nyonya. Ini susu formulanya jika dia rewel. Saya permisi," Perawat tersebut kembali membungkuk dan berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan semua orang yang memandang boks bayi dengan hening.

"Adik bayi!" Chaejin berseru pelan, memecahkan kesunyian yang terjadi. Jongin yang berada disebelah anaknya hanya bisa diam memandang wajah lelapnya, tak bisa bergerak karena tadi jahitannya sempat terbuka sedikit membuat perutnya langsung ngilu dan Chanyeolmenyuruhnya agar tidak banyak bergerak walau hanya menggendong Taeoh.

"Anakku" Lirihnya, Chanyeol lantas menurunkan Chaejin dari gendongannya dan berjalan pada boks. Membungkukkan badannya dan menggendong Taeoh di lengan kekarnya yang hangat. Mendekatkannya pada Jongin dan diletakkan disebelah Jongin, tangannya yang tidak terpasang infuse lantas mengusap wajah anaknya yang benar kata Chanyeol, mirip dengannya.

"Ibu dan Ayah pulang. Kasihan Monggu sendirian dirumah" Jongin dan Chanyeol menoleh.

"Ibu yakin mau pulang? Ada cucu ibu disini" Ibu mertuanya tersenyum manis. Lalu mendekati Jongin, mengecup keningnya dan mengusap pipinya. "Ibu hanya khawatir pada rumah, terlalu lama ditinggalkan" Tangannya beralih pada wajah Taeoh yang masih tak merasa terganggu dengan keadaan disekitarnya. "Selamat datang cucuku. Kami semua menyayangimu" Dan mencium pipi bayi yang baru lahir beberapa jam yang lalu itu dengan lembut. Ayah mertuanya juga mendekat, mencium pipi Taeoh dengan sayang.

"Ini kakek, nanti kita main bola bersama cucuku" Dan semuanya tertawa mendengar penuturan kakek yang masih terlihat muda tersebut. Dan mereka meninggalkan keluarga kecil yang sedang berbahagia tersebut.

Chaejin tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedari tadi, langkah mungilnya bergerak mendekati adkinya. Chanyeol yang melihat tersebut lantas menarik kursi tadi dan mendudukkan Chaejin diatasnya.

"Adik Chae,"

"Iya ini adik Chae"

"Adik Chae," hening.

"GANTENG!"

"OEEKKKK!"

.

.

 **TBC or END**

 **.**

 **Dann.. HAIIII Ovie bawain ff DAILY chapter dua hehehe.. maaf telatnya lama.. Ovie ga nyangka banyak banget respon ke ff ini.. Banyak yang gemes sama karakter Chaejin, sebenernya aku juga wkwkwk. Dan maaf untuk chapter ini Chaejinnya ga banyak karena fokus ke lahirannya Taeoh. New baby is born! Wkwk Ovie gatau harus ngasih nama apalagi selain itu. Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya, kalian bisa beri Ovie masukan biar ff nya update cepet, dan yang pastinya Ovie berharap bakal ada lebih banyak readers yang baca ini ff dan memberikan komentarnya. Saran dan kritik diterima untuk kemajuan ff ini. Yaudahlah ini aja yang bisa Ovie tulis hehe.. Terimakasih.**

 **Big Thanks To:**

 **firstkai94; park28soonyah; bitchykai; dnrkaixo; hunexohan; Bunny Joon; ohkim9488; Kim Jongin Kai; cici fu; dianarositadewi4; WyfZooey; jongiebottom; jjong86; 21hana;** Guest; Suci; **juneeya100;** Mark; hunkailovers; cute; **askasufa;** nadia; kanzujk; **helenaaaaafela; zoyagerina6; Park Jitta;** ariska; **ID28; DAN PARA SIDER LAINNYA.**

 **EXO-L Jjang!**

 **P.S: Papa Chan ganteng banget di mv Lotto!**


End file.
